Bombshell Kera
by ShinigamiSwag
Summary: one day gokudera wakes up as a girl! how will he become friends with Tsuna and the gang as they all start their first day of high school? rating might change later on, but for right now its Gokudera's bad language
1. Chapter 1

**Um this is my first genderbending fic, so please put up with my many screw ups its mostly to take my mind off my main khr fanfic so I hope you enjoy this one a lot!**

I lived a normal life. Well, for a teenage boy that works in the mafia, it was pretty normal. That is, until my dick disappeared one day.

The warm sun cascades in my window, leaking a soft yellow glimmer through the curtains. As my eyes flutter open, I yawn loudly and stretch my arms out, scratching my head. I rub my belly half heartedly, until I feel my hand run into something round on my chest. Thinking im still half asleep, I place my fingers around the foreign ball-shaped object and squish it, chuckling to myself. I find a similar one right next to it, just as jiggly and everything.

'He, for a second here, it feels like I have a nice rack on me or something' I mutter to myself as I fling my sheets off. Dragging my feet to the bathroom, I stifle a yawn as I stare into the mirror and

I let out a high pitched shriek.

"WHAT KIND OF FUCKERY IS THIS?!"

my immediate reaction is to pull down my even looser boxers to expose a woman's forbidden valley. My face turns beet red as I scramble to cover my ovary storage.

I shakedly peek in my shirt and see two milk makers.

Hyperventilating, I grab onto the edge of my sink and try with no success to rationalize how _this _happened. I suddenly feel the bathroom window behind slam open as a familiar small baby with a fedora stands in the middle. "Ciaossu" he says coolly , shaking a small bottle with small blue pills rattling in it.

As I spin around, realization hit me like tsunami of stupid.  
"Why the hell would you do this to me Reborn-san?" I squeal, quickly clasping my hands over my mouth as I hear how damn girly I sound.

Reborn jumps from the window onto the sink near me, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Do what Gokudera-kun – I mean- Go-chan?" he says sweetly, sitting near my hand.

If I move fast enough, maybe I can choke him in one grab.

"My manhood has di-sa-ppeared! You put that… in my medicine yesterday after I passed out!"

~_flashback 3__rd__ persons POV~ _

A happy Gokudera strolls down the busy streets, buygin some treats to take to Tsuna's study session.

"Juudaime must really trust me to call me over as his tutor!" he exclaims to himself. A soft jingle sounds in the air as a bakery door closes and an all-too-familiar voice rings in his ear.

"Hello Hayato, it's been a while since you've come to pay your dear sister a visit"

A cold shiver runs all around his body and he decides to pretend he doesn't hear her, continuing his walk.

He suddenly feels a cold hand wrap around his wrist and pull him into a hug, bringing him a few inches away from his dreadful sister. He could feel his stomach acids eat at each other as the sensation of vomit travels in his entrails, driving him to unconsciousness.

He wakes up a few hours later on Tsuna's bedroom floor, where he opens his eyelids to see his boss get beat with a hammer by the notorious small hitman.

~_end of flashback~ Gokudera's POV_

"What's the damn point of doing this fucking mutation to me Reborn-san! Now I can't show my face to Juudaime and baseball brain's gonna take my place as-" I feel a miniature leg impact my cheek and send me flying into the wall. Hitting it with a thump, I slowly slide on the floor, rubbing my head.

"Listen, Goku-idiot" Reborn starts. "You're looking at it the wrong way. Now that you've grown a rack, you can get close to Tuna-fish in a _different_ way, if you know what I mean" he drawls, wiggling his eyebrows. "Someone that is capable of protecting their boss , no matter the obstacle, is a true right hand man. So think of this as a challenge" he finishes, jumping off the sink.

A challenge? If I beat this, then I can really show my dedication to the 10th! Hell yeah!

"If it's for Juudaime, I'm ready for anything" I respond calmy, lifting myself up.

"Hm. Well I told everyone the male Gokudera was on a training trip to Italy, so you'll have to start from scratch. I got you some girls clothing and today you'll be a new student at Namimori high" reborn chuckles, heading to the window. "Have fun on your first dat of school, Kera Mishima" with that, he disappears, leaving me to get ready now that- I'm an hour late. _Great._

~_Reborns POV~_

"you have a twisted way of entertaining yourself" a deep voice says behind me. Tipping my fedora, I recognize the girly red hair and the weird ass black flame tattoo covering the 1st generation guardian's face.

"Hm, you seem to be amused too,since you didn't try to stop me" I answer coolly.

"You even came up with an elaborate lie just to cover up the fact you're just screwing with him" G grunts, closing his eyes.

"Don't make me look like the bad guy. It is _your _job to look after him. All you've done is watch"

"I'm not the brat's sitter. I just come out when he needs me" G mutters, turning his face away from me.

"Whatever. You won't be saying that when you see his own friends try to flirt and flip his skirt up" I comment slyly before leaving. Handsome mafia men like myself always have the last word.


	2. Soap, pineapples, and Run-ins!

**Sorry for taking so long T_T heres the long awaited chapter 2!**

_Tsuna's POV_

"Gokudera-kun's on a training trip? I thought he'd be here to enter high school with me and yamamoto…" I ask, surprised by Reborn's sudden news.

"Don't cry about it, Dame-Tsuna, he still thinks he isn't worthy to be your right hand man and shit like that, so he won't come back for a while" he answers me boredly.

"Fine. Let me get ready, I don't want to be late on the first day of high school!"

"Oh, I have a mission for you" Reborn chimes in.

A mission? Everytime he says he has something for me, I end up getting kicked in the face.

"There's a girl that just moved into Namimori and is starting high school with you. After punching, er, I mean having a talk with the vice principal, I made sure you guys would be placed in the same class" he states, petting Leon.

"eh?! Why did you do that? And why is she so important?" I squeal, buttoning up my shirt. Jeez, he's always taking everything to the extreme…

"She wants to elope with someone from the Vongola famigilia, so obviously you'd be the first candidate" he explains.

Eloping? That sounds like something painful. "Reborn what is elope?" I inquire. I instantly regret it when Leon transforms into a frying pan and Reborn swings it with full force on my head, sending me face first to the floor. A tingling sensation spreads from my nose. Damn monstrous baby strength.

"Don't you learn anything at school? It means to run away to get married with your parent's permission. Well, knowing Maman, she won't mind you being wed early" he points out, twirling his weird side curl. Is he Jewish? I'll never know…

"I can't get married with some girl I haven't even met yet! besides, I like Kyoko-chan…" I answer slowly, turning pink at the thought of the beautiful Sasagawa.

"Mafia men are popular with the ladies since they have natural charm and charisma. Well, _most _of them. So think of this like internal training and try to woo her heart, you good-for-nothing" Reborn demands, heading for the door.

"Now get your ass downstairs for some breakfast".

What a _wonderful _way to start off a morning of freshman year.

_Gokuderas POV ~~~~~~_

Water runs down my now feminine body as I stare deeply into my soap. How the hell do I wash my newly found Red Sea exit with a bar of soap? What if the soap gets sucked in there? Would I have to go to the hospital to get surgery? Or can I use a vacuum and suck it out? Damn, no wonder most women are walking killing machines! They have to deal with problems like these everyday. Is that why Reborn put me up to this? I grip my fist as I smile to myself, glad that Reborn acknowledges my power to overcome these womanly feats. Suddenly, the soap flies out of my hand, sliding to the floor. In my moment of confusion, I step forwards- exactly on the fucking soap bar. I slip and fall face first, a shocking new pain coursing from my chest. Holding my jugs in agony, I writher on my tub floor, wishing for my dick to reappear.

After taking a painstaking shower, I look at the clothing Reborn left behind. He told me I have to make some girl friends soon so they can help me with shopping. He gave me a week's worth of clothing but they… look a little skimpy to me. I put on the lace panties on pretty easily, but it feels weird having half of my ass falling out. It feels like a wedgie, no matter how much I try to pull it out! Ugh, girls.

How the hell do you put on a bra?! My arms don't even reach far back enough for the fucking clip! And I'm already late! How to put it on- an idea pops in my head. I quickly run and pull some tape out from the counter and paste the annoying cups on my boobs. I cut off the straps since they were bothering the hell out of me. Now the rack has been properly secured and I throw on my white shirt and red sweater. It's nice and loose, but I can still see the outlines of these dreadful breasts. I wonder why i'm not attracted to myself, like most guys would be. I guess it's cause it'd be like fucking myself? Ew, just thinking about it makes me want to blow someone up. I slip on my skirt and damn this flippy thing's short! It like bounces when I walk. After strutting around a little, it gets a little fun. I lazily throw my hair in a lazy ponytail and spritz on the perfume Reborn bought to 'enhance femininity' . then I throw myself on my bed, tired of all this getting ready: girl's version.

Looking at the clock, I remember I'm still late and roll out of the bed, snatching my bookbag and running out the door.

I'm mad dashing on the street, a piece of buttered bread in my mouth. I'm about to jump a railing when I'm suddenly body slammed. My back roughly hits the pavement and I can feel scratches on my arms. Something heavy is on top and squishing me. Someone's practically breathing on me. Wincing in pain, I open my eyes to meet light purple ones as some dude stares at me. His cheeks are oddly pink… is he blushing?! Hell no!

"Iim terribly sorry, miss! I-I didn't mean to bump into you and I hope you're alright!" the boy tells me. I really don't care, but it'd be nice just to be able to properly breathe again.

"I'm fine man, just get off me already" I answer roughly, keeping his stare. i see something change in his gaze. Confidence seems to have spontaneously bursted through him or something. I feel a hand touch my cheek.

"If you're hurt, I can help you fix it…" he suddenly whispers, leaning into me.

Shit he's trying to kiss me!

"Don't put your filthy lips on mine, you fucking perv!" I shout as I clock him in a right punch. I put my right hand on the floor and swing my right foot, hitting him in the stomach. I place my foot hard on the ground and pivot around, grabbing my bag and start running again, but not before dropping some sticks of dynamite behind me.

As I turn into Namimori high, I'm stopped in my tracks by the wanna-be cannibal Hibari Kyoya. Great. I mean, who carries around tonfas anyways?! And 'bite you to death'? not to mention his arrogant guardian gave him handcuffs. _Handcuffs._ He's either really kinky or just plain stupid.

"You're late" he says sternly, glaring. Does he think I'm scared of him? I stare back at him, keeping our gaze even. Luckily, I read the handbook in advance in case any of Juudaime's teachers try to pull some shit on him.

"It's school policy that the students be excused from the tardiness rule for the beginning week in order to get properly situated" I reply coolly as I stroll up to him.

"So stop bitching" I finish as I walk past him.

_Tsuna's POV_

My eyes dart across the classboard, searching for my name and hopefully Kyoko's nearby. It's spring a

And the cherry blossoms are in full bloom. Maybe I should invite Yamamoto and the guys to take a picnic in the park to go flower viewing. Inviting Kyoko would almost make it a date! It'll be quieter without Gokudera picking a fight with everyone…

"Kufufu, what a coincidence, Tsunayoshi-kun. It seems we'll be in the same high school from now on. Even in the same class, to top it off" an all too familiar voice says behind me, sending a cold shiver up and down my spine.

"Are you gonna kick his ass, Mukuro-kun? Don't bother, I'll pummel him in 2 seconds" a rough voice threatens nearby.

Slowly turning around, my eyes lock with Mukuro Rokudo's purple one. I had no idea he'd come to this high school… crap, Hibari's gonna freak when he spots him! School hasn't started, yet he's already the leader of the disciplinary committee here! Great, now I have another thing to give me headaches at school…

"Mu-mukuro. What are you doing here?" I ask. What a stupid question with an obvious answer. Hopefully I can end this conversation ASAP.

"The same reason you're here, obviously. Aren't you glad to see me?" he smirks, hair fringes dancing in the wind.

"Use the right honorific when talking to Mukuro-kun, you fucking idiot!" Ken barks at me. He still scares me. Chikusa is standing next to him, not uttering a word. Now he's just plain creepy.

"Ah Tsuna-kun we're in the same class!" a cherry voice calls out to me. I turn my head and see Kyoko, who looks awfully pretty in her new red and yellow uniform.

"Who's this, Tsuna-kun? A friend of yours?" Mukuro inquires, a mischievous glint in his eye. I won't let him hurt Kyoko! I'll protect her!

"Kyoko-chan, hi! Um, he's-" I'm cut off mid-sentence as she twirls and gives Mukuro a small smile. "Hi there! I'm Kyoko Sasagawa, Tsuna's classmate. I hope we have a good school year together" she introduces herself, unaware of how dangerous the guy really is. Of course, someone as nice and innocent as kyoko wouldn't see the evil in him.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo, an old friend of Tsuna's. I hope we can become friends" he says calmly, reaching out his hand. Is he serious?! How can he act so normal when he's actually a maniac with a bad hair cut?

Kyoko walks forwards and shakes his hand.

"It's nice to meet a girl with a kind spirit. And cute I might add" Mukuro compliments with a wink, receiving a closed eye smile and a thanks from the blushing brunette( is it brown? Its like honey)

Who does he think he is, trying to score points with Kyoko?

"Are you guys also friends with Tsuna?" Kyoko questions, directing it at Ken and Chikusa.

"We'd never be friends with that damn loser!" Ken snarls at her.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior, he gets flustered around pretty girls, so don't mind him" Mukuro answers smoothly. I wish I could say cool stuff like that! Since when is a pineapple smooth anyways?

As soon as a giggle escapes Kyoko's lips, the crowd of kids begins to part and scatter as a small yellow bird begins to sing the school's anthem.

_Shining like the morning dew, the Namimori School_

_Ordinary and usual, Nami is best_

_Always fighting_

_Vigorous and gallant_

_Let's smile together_

_Namimori middle school_

"Those that are not at the entrance ceremony in 2 minutes will be punished for loitering" Hibari's voice demands as the students gather at the courtyard.

"Kufufufu, seems the weak carnivore has appeared. Ken, Chikusa, go on ahead. I'll join you guys later" Mukuro drawls, somehow making a trident appear in his hand. Hibari notices him and stalks over as he whips out his tonfas.

"Prepare to be bitten to death" were his last words before charging and starting a fight with a devious Mukuro. How come I only run into the mentally insane…

My head hurts with a passion. Reborn came out of nowhere while the guys were still fighting and forced me to stop them by pushing me in the middle and getting me glocked in the head by a flying tonfa.

My teacher, Sakata-sensei, is explaining how our school year is going to go with the same bored expression most of the classmates have. Well, with the exception of Mukuro, who has a malicious glare on his face and I swear he's directing it at me! He's about to shoot holes in me!

Suddenly, the classroom door slams open. A girl walks in, red eyes flaring, and her loose curls bouncing on the end of her ponytail. She's real pretty and for some reason, she feels familiar.

Sakata-sensei takes out his cigare- wait a lollipop?! How is the lollipop end smoking?! I look around and everyone is just as confused as I am.

"You're the new transfer student, right? Introduce yourself" Sensei says, not caring much.

The girl turns to the class, an irritated look on her face. "Name's Kera Mishima. Hope I don't have to punch anyone. Lets have an unharmed school year" she blurts before bowing. The guys in the class seem to think she's hot because they're all googly eyed over her. I can hear some of the whispers surrounding me.

"Damn she's cute"

"… I like them feisty…"

"… even got a nice rack"

She is attractive, but my heart belongs to Kyoko. I don't care what Reborn says, I'm sure we can talk it out and avoid something like marriage. I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Yamamoto, who's grinning as usual.

"She's pretty cute, huh Tsuna?" he asks cheerily.

"Yeah, she's cute. The other guys seem to agree with you" I whisper back. I sit on the other side of the room and there are some available seats next to some hormonal exploding boys.

She stalks past all the rows, not even looking at them and plops herself in the empty seat next to me. She turns to me and her face lights up. She flashes me a grin.

"Juuda- uh I mean hi there! What's your name?" she asks, stretching her hand.

She has a kind smile. Why do I feel so nostalgic…

I take her offer for a handshake.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada"

**Ok after a softball tournament and 7 bruises, I finally made time to finish this. Um im not fully informed of the Japanese school system, so I apologize in advance for any errors on school procedures from here on out. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
